narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinso Sousetsu
(Work in progress...) Jinso Sousetsu (literally meaning: "Winter Frost") is a shinobi of Yukigakure. He is one of the very few shinobi to possess the unique kekkei genkai of manipulating wind and water jutsu to form ice. He is the current Captain of Yukigakure's special Black Ops Stealth unit. Appearance Jinso is average height being 5'11. His body is very toned and muscular and he has white hair that is short and unkept leaving several bangs that fall over his light blue eyes. He wears black shinobi style pants with black boots that cover his shins and stop at his knees. He wears a white sash around his waiste and a light blue turtle neck type of spandex that often covers the lower part of his face and is sleeveless. He also wears black gauntlets that cover his hands and forearms. He has two tattoes. One on the left side of his upper arm, and a number "3" with a jagged circle around it on the left side of his chest just below his shoulder blade. Jinso also wears a black cape that is tied together with a silver pendant to the right side of his shoulder. History Very little is known about Jinso's past. There has been much speculation that he is one of Orochimaru's several test subjects used for the purpose of cloning the unique kekkei genkai of ice manipulation. Though Jinso himself has never confirmed this theory, he harbors a deep-seeded hatred for Orochimaru hinting that he does have ties to him. Most of Jinso's childhood is a blur (to even himself) as he grew up in The Land of Snow with foster parents. His abilities did not manifest themselves until the age of 13, during a scuffle with officers who were in pursuit of him because of stolen food. This revelation drew much attention to him as he was immediately deemed a wanted citizen of his village. Three days later, Jinso would be captured by Yukigakure's forces and taken to prison. Once there, he would be visited by the Daimyo of Snow Country who had come once he heard of his display of power. This visit would eventually lead to placement within their small Ninja Academy for students of the village who possessed exceptional ninja skill. While there , Jinso would train to hone his abilities and ninja skill basics under the watchful eye of the Daimyo Sousetsu Kazahana and his personal guard. Just four years after entry into the academy, Jinso had become one of the greatest shinobi who'd ever originated from Yukigakure, achieving the rank of Jonin and becoming hand picked to serve as the Daimyo's right-hand in his personal guard. However, after the death of Sousetsu and under the new leadership of Sousetsu's brother Dotou Kazahana, Jinso was instead to be used as Yukigakure's special weapon of destruction due to his high chakra levels and unique elemental manipulation abilities. It was during this time under Dotou's reign that Jinso served in the village's own special unit comparable to Konoha's ANBU devision. Though not many shinobi were skilled enough to combat the likes of ANBU ranked shinobi, Jinso would prove his worth by infiltrating Kirigakure during the reign of the fourth mizukage, Yagura and assassinating several of their high-level military officers, and single-handedly combated two of the seven-swordsmen. Although the battle led to neither of the two opposing sides becoming the victor, from that point on Jinso's name was recognized throughout Kirigakure as a wanted criminal.